


No subestimes al humano Alucard x Reader/Lectora

by lavalitaah



Category: Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate (ovas), anime - Fandom
Genre: Alucard feels, Alucard is a troll, Apuesta, Blood, F/M, Reader-Insert, reader is a badass
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavalitaah/pseuds/lavalitaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El lector le hizo una apuesta a Alucard ella podia matar a un vampiro con sus propios medios, sin ayuda asi poder ganarse la confianza del vampiro y posiblemente algo mas, pero ¿Podra un simple humano derrotar a un mounstro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No subestimes al humano Alucard x Reader/Lectora

La noche cae sobre la mansión de un magnate Sueco. El silencio es el único amigo que tienes mientras caminas sigilosamente por los pasillos.

   
Llegas a una esquina y cuidadosamente miras hacia los dos lados en busca de algún ghoul, al no encontrar nada raro decides girar hacia la derecha, aunque una explosión te sorprende y saliste disparada hacia una pared rompiéndola en el acto.

  
“¡OUCH!, ¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!?” dices sorprendida mientras te tratas de levantar rápidamente y vez a una horda de ghouls “¡Aquí, (Tu nombre) Ya los encontré!” “Aquí Peter, dígame su ubicación”

  
“Estoy en el—“De Repente hubo otra explosión pero en el techo por lo que no pudiste continuar y te concentraste en abrir paso disparando torpemente con tu arma hacia la sala del jefe

  
 “(Tu nombre) ¿Estas bien? No me ha dicho su ubicación” “Voy directo a la sala del jefe” “¿¡Que!? Sabe que es muy peligroso ir sola ¡deténgase ahora mismo!” “¡Ni hablar!, ya estoy muy cerca de la sala del jefe, donde se alberga el vampiro”

  
“Ese no es nuestro trabajo, solo debemos despejar la zona para Alucard y Seras, somos unos simples humanos, nos matarían al contacto” Las palabras de Peter te enfurecieron, ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a decir eso!? Solo por qué eras un simple soldado de Hellsing, que era humana no podías hacer algo arriesgado, Tus acciones decían lo contrario.

  
Llegaste hasta la puerta mientras jadeas por todos los ghouls que acababas de derrotar. Te disponías a abrir la puerta, pero una sombra grande se paró detrás de ti. Giras lentamente y para tu sorpresa era el gran vampiro Alucard

  
“Vaya, quien diría que una soldado como tu podría llegar hasta aquí, muchas gracias” dijo el vampiro.

 Desde que llegaste a Hellsing tenías un flechazo por el ¿Cómo es posible?, no lo sabias eso son misterios de la vida, por lo que decidiste esforzarte más, tratar de sobresalir de los otros soldados de la organización y tratar de que el vampiro no piense que eres una simple humana, que no eres una carne de cañón para los ghouls y al día siguiente otro ocupe tu lugar, y todo llego hasta ahora, este momento tenías que lucir, aunque tu cuerpo te estaba traicionando y no te salían las palabras.

Alucard continuo al ver que no respondías “¿alguien como tú  podría con lo que hay detrás de la puerta?, ¿sería capaz de eliminarlo antes de que te eliminen a ti?” el vampiro se rio profundamente ante tu cara de duda

  
“¡Claro que puedo!” dijiste impulsivamente. Oh no tú y tus impulsos te jugaron una mala pasada “¿Eh?, ¿qué dijiste? humano” dijo acercándose a ti haciendo que te intimidara “Q-Que yo-yo puedo derrotarlo, y demostrar que no soy una simple soldado y los humanos pueden dar una sorpresa, no hay que subestimarlo” dijiste tímidamente al ver que el vampiro, tu flechazo estaba muy cerca de ti , acto seguido Alucard se apartó con una cara de ‘Adelante, pruébalo’.

  
 Te armaste de valor y entraste de una sola patada a la habitación, aunque estaba todo oscuro y no podías ver casi nada, solo lo que la luz de la luna podía ofrecerte

  
“Vaya, vaya ¿Quién tenemos aquí?” Sonó una voz algo chillona por lo que te pusiste en alerta apuntando tu arma a todas las direcciones posibles “¡Muéstrate vampiro!” gritaste para demostrar seguridad “Una humana ¿eh?, ¡Maravilloso!, alimento fácil para mí… ¿Por qué no te arrepientes ahora?, te será más fácil escapar” Se rio burlonamente mientras se revelaba ante ti. Era un tipo de mediana estatura, con bigotes que parecían al de la película el  _‘padrino’_ , su contextura era maciza y era algo regordete. Vestía un traje formal, lucia muy caro, claro era un magnate, aunque se veía algo sucio.

En su mano izquierda tenía una copa de vino o sangre, no podías distinguirlo bien, ya que solo te iluminaba la luz de la luna. Se acercó lentamente a su silla detrás de la mesa principal y se sentó bruscamente mientras ponía un aire de superioridad

“¿Qué no quieres escapar?, humana” él dijo pronunciando la palabra <<Humana>> con desprecio. Tú te acercaste Cautelosamente mientras decías “estos serán tus últimos momento de no-vida… ¡antes de mandarte al infierno!” al pronunciar estas palabras diste un grito de adrenalina y rápidamente corriste con tu arma disparando al Jefe Vampiro Magnate. El Jefe Vampiro rápidamente salto de donde estaba esquivando todas tus balas. Riéndose de tus pobres intentos por asesinarlo “¡Eres alguien con agallas!, ¿no haz considerado unirte a mí?” “¡Jamás!, ¡yo pertenezco a la organización Hellsing y tengo una misión!” Gritaste desesperadamente. De pronto el apareció detrás de ti sorprendiéndote, no pudiste reaccionar a tiempo por lo que golpeo tu columna y te estrellaste en una pared derribando una gran maceta y un cuadro.

 

Sentías un dolor agudo en tu columna y tus intentos por pararte eran inútiles pero no podías renunciar ahora, esto era cuestión de tiempo, era el o tú el que terminaba con su vida esta noche, y  por supuesto, tú no te podías dar el lujo de morir, ya que demostrarías al vampiro Alucard que los humanos son débiles, y ¡No lo son! “¿Misión?, ¿Cuál misión?, no escuche claramente” Dijo el magnate burlándose de tu pobre condición. El vampiro piso tu mano donde sostenías tu arma rompiéndolo por la mitad y dejándolo inutilizable.

 Gritabas del dolor, a medida que presionaban tu mando, sentías que se rompía más y más, el disfrutaba verte sufrir, se reía maliciosamente mientras repetía  “Jaque Mate soldado” decidiste en tu posición darle un golpe en la entrepierna con todas tus fuerzas. El aulló del dolor y se apartó rápidamente de ti, por lo que tomaste ventaja y corriste lejos buscando algo con que defenderte, el por su parte disparo hacia tu pierna y ágilmente llego hacia ti y empezó una frenética golpiza por todo tu cuerpo lanzándote a diversos lugares

“M-maldición, N-no puedo moverme, No puedo vencerlo…” débilmente dijiste debajo de una estantería *¿Enserio?, que paso con esa chica determinada a demostrar que no son débiles* dijo una voz en tu cabeza “¿Eh?, ¿Quién, quien habla?” susurraste *Te he visto desde que llegaste, y” escuchaste una risita en tu cabeza *Debo decir que es divertido ver tus intentos de distinguirte, eres especial (Tu nombre) ¿Enserio te vas a rendir ahora?* dijo Alucard en tu cabeza; Eso provoco un nueva vitalidad dentro de ti, un segundo aire al escuchar a la persona que te gusta decir que eres especial, y eso no se ve todos los días. Cogiste un fierro que estaba delante de ti y con eso te impulsaste a levantarte del estante que estaba encima de ti.

Diste un grito adrenalina y corriste lo más rápido que podías por  tu condición. Lo sorprendiste con un puño en su cara derribándolo uno pocos metros delante, rápidamente te impulsaste encima de él atravesándole el fierro que sostenías en tu mano (izq. /dere).

“Gaaaah” escupió sangre “Maldita Puta, ¿C-cómo pudiste?” “No subestimes a los humanos” fríamente dijiste. Acto seguido reventaste su cabeza con tu pie utilizando todas tus fuerzas, claro sin mirar el acto impulsivo que realizaste.

Con el vampiro completamente en cenizas, te desplomaste al suelo boca abajo producto del cansancio, los cortes y moretones por todo tu cuerpo. Alucard salió de la sombras y camino hacia ti “¡Lo hice!, ¡Gane!, ¡Realmente Gane! Derrote a un vampiro” dijiste alegremente retorciéndote en el lugar que estabas acostada “Si, aunque veo que estas muy débil, Acepto mi derrota, (Tu nombre)” dijo el Nosferatu de cunclillas delante de ti “jeje, si…le gane a un vampiro”. Eso fue lo último que dijiste antes de que tu visión se oscureciera.

 Alucard probo un poco de tu sangre que corría por tus brazos y dio un pequeño gemido de placer “Si, Definitivamente ella es digna de ser mi reina, (Tu nombre) tiene un espíritu fuerte, aunque es impulsiva, pero no importa, encontré a mi compañera eterna” dijo acariciándote y despejando el cabello de tu cara “Ahora descansa Mi amada reina” Acto seguido te levanto como una novia y te saco de esa mansión de Suecia.

 

————————————Salto de tiempo de relleno—————————————

 

Lentamente abriste tus ojos y observaste a tu alrededor, te diste cuenta que estabas en tu habitación en la mansión Hellsing “Vaya…Finalmente estoy en un lugar seguro” “Efectivamente” dijo una voz profunda que provenía cerca de ti, saltaste en sorpresa y viste que era Alucard, aunque ahora no tenía el sombrero y gafas. Te sonrojaste al notar la proximidad que tenían ustedes dos “A-Alucard, Q-que estás haciendo aquí”. El vampiro sonrió mostrando sus colmillos al ver el efecto que tenía en ti “Solamente te estaba cuidando, sí que tienes sueños interesantes acerca de mí, debo decir que me entretuve bastante” dijo mientras daba su risa característica. Por tu parte sentiste toda tu cara ardiendo.

 

“Tu… ¡IDIOTAAA!” tu puño estaba en el aire para golpearlo en toda su cara pero sentiste un dolor agudo en el abdomen por lo que paraste y te encogiste del dolor “OUCH, duele ¡maldita sea!” te quejaste cómicamente por lo que provoco una gran risa a Alucard “¡De que te ríes Imbécil” “Me rio de tus intentos adorables por defenderte a pesar de tu estado, definitivamente no me equivoque”. La declaración de Alucard te sorprendió mucho, no lo podías creer “¿no te equivocaste de qué?” tímidamente dijiste “de elegirte como mi Reina” dijo como si fuera normal

“¿¡Cooomo!?, Yo T-tu reina, ¿C-como es P-posible—? “Empezaste a Divagar por puro nerviosismo, el con un dedo te levanto tu cabeza para mirarlo y te dio un beso. No era uno feroz, hambriento o Necesitado como imaginaste tantas veces, simplemente era dulce y delicado, como si fueras de porcelana. Tardaste en reaccionar pero le devolviste el beso cómo pudiste, ya que nunca habías dado uno. Cada vez se volvió más y más apasionado Alucard sonrió en el beso e intento entrar en tu boca, trataste de jugar con el negándole el acceso pero el agarro tus senos y jadeaste por sorpresa por lo que el astuto vampiro aprovecho y entro a tu caverna explorando con su lengua todos los rincones, reclamándote como suya.

Se separaron por falta de aire  y Alucard dijo mientras acariciaba tu cabeza “Desde que llegaste supe que eras alguien especial, estabas destinada a ser mía. Siempre te he observado, he leído tu mente y vi todos tus secretos. Cuando fuimos a ese lugar realmente demostraste ser un humano, alguien que realmente vale la pena estar” toco tu mejilla y lo miraste a los ojos color carmesí “Alucard, yooo, Gr-gracias, ¡No te defraudare!” el simplemente sonrió cálidamente, Nunca lo había hecho a nadie, hasta ahora contigo.

“Cuando estés lista, te convertiré en una vampiro, En la Reina de todos y seras mía por la eternidad”

 

Quien diría que la valentía, la persistencia y los riesgos podrían tener grandes recompensas, definitivamente este fue la mejor apuesta de todas y ninguno de los dos se arrepintió de haberla hecho

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenas a todos ustedes 
> 
> Hoy les traigo un one-shot de alucard, ya que hace tiempo no subo nada de el (owww) y estoy teniendo mas tiempo libre y mis ideas fluyen libremente
> 
> Espero que les guste y si notan alguna falla o quieren dejarme alguna critica constructica no duden en postearlo
> 
>  
> 
> Adios y cuidense mucho Bye 
> 
> Hellsing pertenece a Kotha Hirano
> 
> Tu perteneces a Alucard 
> 
> La historia es de mi propiedad


End file.
